Sans (Broken!Science)
Broken!Science is a version of Science!Sans that suffered from experiments by his own father, leaving him with irreversible effects. He is also the sole survivor from his AU(VedomiTale), due to Error managing to erase it, leaving Broken!Science scarred by the damage done. Broken!Science was created by fandom user Max041'('''also known as Astronomaniac041 on Tumblr')' '. He plays the role of a "Protector" of the Multi-Verse. Creator Note: Huge thanks to TheNitroFlamer for the sprite! '' Appearance Broken!Science appears strikingly similar to Science!Sans, but his eyes are pupils that glow a cyan blue. He wears a lab coat, black shoes, gray pants, a white T-shirt and no glasses. Like Ink!Sans, his left eye can change shape depending on emotion or his will to change it. However, the shapes could range from mathematical signs to something as simple as a tear. * Angry: Left eye usually changes to an equal sign, while his right changes to a red. * Furious/Ready to Fight: Right eye changes to a deep flaming red and left eye breaks into an equal sign with a line going straight through it. * Annoyed/Nervous/Worried: Left eye changes to an X, no difference for the right. * Confused: Left changes to a question mark. * Surprised: Either both sockets go black, or left eye changes to an exclamation point. * Sadness: Left eye could change to a tear, but if not, both usually glow a darker blue. * Other forms representing emotions. His lab coat has three pockets: Two on each side and one on the top right of his lab coat. He carries items from his past, such as his brother's scarf, Undyne's Spear, a piece of Mettaton NEO, and the tip of Asgore's trident, all in the "void space" that exists inside his lab coat, with other items such as journals and books. His left hand has six fingers and a black circle in the palm of his hand; outlined in red with a smaller orange circle in the middle. Personality Broken!Science is mostly open about most things, which include his past before Error came along and the current events he participates in now. However, he tends to go silent when talking about events that happened during Error's extermination of his AU. Mainly his friends really know him, which they claim him to be a laid-back, relaxed person unless someone decides to mess with AUs or his friends across them. In that case, he would become furious and attempt to stop them at almost every cost. Broken believes in second chances, but not for everyone, such as people who had already left a bad impression. He is also very observant about people's actions, and only acts if someone he cares for, himself, or the Multi-verse is threatened. He is mainly a chaotic neutral, however understands there are certain circumstances and events he simply can't tamper with, despite being capable of. However, this would lead to severe conflict if a friend or someone he deeply cared about was the center part of the balance at a moment. Story Pre-Main Story Events As Broken!Science grew up in his AU, he started working with Dr. Gaster (W.D Gaster) on experiments and research. Eventually, once Science was old enough, Gaster asked him to be his new assistant along with others who believed in his work. He agreed and started working officially with W.D on experiments. One day, W.D Gaster became obsessed with his work after claiming to have a weird dream about the future, about a "child who would end everything." Gaster asked Science if he would be willing to be tested on. However, Science refused, leading to Gaster forcefully make Science apart of the experiments. The most damaging was when Gaster jumped into the CORE, a machine of his own creation, while holding an object that he claimed could bring him to the future or the past at his will and reverse the effects of the Void, but only once. He returned, only to do one final experiment on Science. Gaster forcefully combined part of his own soul with part of the human soul that he claimed "to have killed everyone he once knew" and forced the SOUL into Science's body. The operation succeeded, however, Science had severe damage done to his mental health. Before and Beginning of the Event Years later, Gaster had fallen into the CORE again, now permanently trapped in the Void with no ability to change it. Science was left with his brother Papyrus. The two lived their lives normally, with ONLY himself and W.D Gaster knowing he had two souls within him. Six more humans fell into the Underground, eventually leading to Error's arrival. Once Error arrived, Alphys, the new Royal Scientist (Science chose to remain an assistant) called Science claiming there was a figure with black clothes roaming the town, killing monsters along the way. He rushed back to Snowdin (at the time he was asleep while attempting to watch a guard post in Snowdin before the call, failing to notice Error pass by him. At the same time Error didn't notice Science either.) silently, only to find the town deserted and his brother's scarf lain near the exit to Waterfall. Devastated, Science grabbed his brother's scarf and teleported quickly between areas (from Snowdin to Waterfall, then to MTT Resort) to warn others who weren't already aware. Moments later, he got news from Monster Kid about Undyne being defeated by the person in black, which made him freeze for a moment, clarifying to Science that this killer is extremely strong. Science told Monster Kid to then run back to the evacuating group. During the Event and after the Event At this point, Error had wiped out every monster in the Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall , and almost Hotland. At the same time, Error was erasing the basis of the code in the AU, slowly but surely erasing it. Science sat behind a pillar in Judgement Hall, waiting and thinking about what Error's purpose was (Science was only aware that Error was a figure in black clothing at the time) for wanting to kill everything in the world he knew. Eventually, however, Science teleported to the Throne Room to talk to Asgore. He found him watering flowers, which led Science to start doubting the king's capabilities. He asked Asgore where the SOULs were, however, Asgore refused to tell him. Science then explains how dire the situation is currently, making the point that the murderer hasn't been stopped by the majority so far. After the explanation, Asgore agrees to face the murderer in Judgement Hall with Science. Asgore gathered the SOULs that were originally for destroying the barrier and absorbed all of them except Bravery, aware Sans is doubting himself and their chances. Asgore offers the SOUL to him, and Science accepts. Now with the combined power, Asgore and Science confront Error on their own. The battle ended with Error being victorious, however, Science manages to escape with his newly found powers. He knows he can't defeat him, causing him to just hide in Grillby's until Error had left, but that was a thought in his mind that he doubted even further. However, Ink!Sans eventually appeared asking why this version of Sans was so scared of fighting Error. Science claims if Asgore couldn't even stop them, he thinks he has no chance against him. Ink then claims that Science can beat Error, no matter what he thinks he can't do. Ink offers Science help in defeating Error and tells him that Error is still here because of Alphys and the evacuated monsters, and Error wants to kill ALL of the monsters. Science says that he "has no other option anymore". Error eventually found Alphys and the rest of the hiding monsters and killed them as well. On Error's way back to the barrier, Ink and Science confront Error a final time, this time managing to drive him away from the AU. However, the damage he has done had already been dealt. Science's AU had been damaged beyond repair. Ink apologizes for the pain and suffering he endured and a few moments later, Science solemnly accepts the apology. Ink then leaves, leaving Science alone in his AU, waiting for something to happen that could save him. He gathered items from those who had fallen by Error, which included Undyne's Spear, a piece of Mettaton NEO, and the tip of Asgore's trident. Post-Event After a few weeks, CORE!Frisk notices and comes to Science's AU as its deteriorating from Error's attempt to erase it, which it wasn't successful, but enough damage was done to make the AU deteriorate on its own. CORE!Frisk invites Science over to the Omega Timeline, a timeline created by CORE!Frisk for sole survivors of Genocide Routes. Science accepts and eventually gets to know a few people. However, while living in the Omega Timeline, Science meets a cloaked figure that offers Science a purely black SOUL that the figure claimed to be the SOUL of an alternate version of the eraser of his AU. Science immediately refused and questioned how the figure knew of his world, since only Error, Ink, CORE!Frisk and himself have been there. The figure then forcefully made Science absorb the SOUL by shoving it into his chest with extreme force. Hurt from the hit, Science collapsed onto the ground. As his pupils changed color, Science realized the SOUL caused him to gain new capabilities, such as access to the Anti-Void and the ability to warp across AUs. The figure declared his task was completed and disappeared only seconds after. Science got back up weakly and stood silently, dumbfounded on what was possible to do. He decided became known as Broken!Science(he was from an AU that no longer existed, had irreversible effects of his past done, and had no more place in the Multiverse he could really call home. Abilities, Powers, and Strengths * Broken has the unique power to be in worlds, or "spectate", yet not be visible to anyone in that AU unless ''Broken wishes for them to see him(Or more simply, be there but also not be there.). This is an optional ability of his. * Broken's lab coat acts like his own Pocket Dimension, where he can to enter into(by his own accord, not through the lab coat), store items, and remain there for other possible reasons. Most of the things he has seem to disappear into his coat and reappear when he pulls them out. * Broken!Science is aware of other Multiverses, but has to travel through "wormholes" throughout code, appearing as the colors of his SOULs. * He can tamper, change, or even completely erase the code of someone or himself, no matter their state (alive, wounded, deceased, etc.). * He has the power to summon three kinds of blasters: Gaster Blasters(''Undertale), Ultra Blasters, and a personal blaster design. He can use the blasters in different sizes and ways, mainly for strategy. As an example he can use the blasters: ** To be equipped on the wrist or shoulders to act as an "arm blaster" or "shoulder blaster" ** To be sat on top as a transport ** etc. * Due to the SOUL forced into his body by W.D Gaster, Broken!Science can also summon a knife from his right eye and even "reset" opponents, mainly as a punishment. The knife can be thrown, the blade can detach(to act as a "pistol shot"), and can switch into a detached blade; connected with a chain, to use as a swinging melee. * Like Undertale Sans, he can teleport, summon bones, and use the "blue attack" against his opponent. * He also has the ability to summon Gaster Hands, matching close to the colors of his SOULs. * He has a self-declared "special attack", yet is currently unknown. * From his time with Dr. Gaster, he learned specific traits and became skilled in engineering. He may have other capabilities but are currently unknown as well. Weaknesses * Broken has trouble controlling the entire potential of his powers, making him slightly weaker than he can be. * He is emotionally unstable on topics such as his brother or father. Simply putting it: Bringing it up in combat would most likely make him furious, but doing so not in combat in a sympathetic tone would cause him to cry. * He had also taken mental damage from what happened to his AU, and at the same time what happened in the AU also scarred him (Gaster and his experiments). * As he is emotionally unstable about Gaster and Papyrus, he tends to have nightmares of his father doing experiments or just generally hurting him or his brother. * Since he has half a soul of a murderer, Broken can go insane at times if situations become too intense, or if he just "snaps". This could cause the death of people he cares about, or cause him to even hurt himself. This also forces himself to be fearful of such events, diagnosing him with Dementophobia(the fear of thinking that they are going insane) and Maniophobia(The fear of going insane). * He is EXTREMELY uncomfortable visiting other universes where Gaster acts as a loving parent, though will if there's a legitimate threat in the area there despite his feelings. Relationships Papyrus Papyrus is Broken's brother, however, is currently dead due to Error's extermination. Broken cares deeply for his brother, like most other Sanses. W.D Gaster W.D Gaster, or how Broken!Science addresses him Dr. Gaster, is the father of both him and Papyrus. He remains neutral toward him since Gaster is partly the reason why he's the way he is currently, but Gaster is also Broken's father, which he cares for deeply. His status is unknown to Broken, though he assumes he was erased when Error damaged his AU to the point beyond repair. Ink!Sans Broken!Science is very fond and has a care for Ink because of him being there to help him stop Error's destructive actions. He also admires Ink's creativity and spirit, though does find his the fact his emotions are artificial unnerving, and potentially concerning. Error!Sans Broken despises Error for erasing his universe, killing his brother, and having the idea to end all AUs. He refuses to see Error do such things, knowing that Error might not be killable, but definitely stoppable. At the same time, Broken slightly fears Error, knowing what he can do. UnderFresh!Sans Broken remains neutral toward Fresh!Sans, despite being aware of Fresh's true nature. This makes him want to try and stay away from him from a mix of fear and confusion, unaware of what his real form can do. He also makes Broken uncomfortable, slightly. CORE!Frisk Broken thinks highly of CORE!Frisk due to them allowing him to come to the Omega Timeline. He's also grateful of their presence so he can have someone to talk to about what really happened to his father after the second time he jumped into the core that's relatable. Alphys Alphys was the new Royal Scientist after Gaster jumped into the CORE a second time. Broken and Alphys worked together in the Lab until Error arrived and killed her. Espion(Friendstale-Universe Canon) Broken and Espion have met before, and personally Broken has small respect, yet fear for Espion. Broken finds his extreme power quite surprising and frightening, as if he was to go into battle, from expectation, would cause severe damage. However, because of the worlds he controls(similar to Rho), he has respect for his accomplishments. Though he fears Espion, Espion has no intention of harming him or his colleagues unless they were to harm him(probably impossible) or his worlds. Trivia Canon * Broken!Science has a total of 4 SOULs in his body. ("Error's", Broken!Science, Bravery Soul, and a mix of a "child who would end everything" and W.D Gaster's). * The original idea of Science!Sans was made by talkingsoup. * Broken has a tendency to write extensive notes on people he's met and finds as People of Interest. * Broken!Science's HP, DEF, and ATK are unknown to everyone except people he has revealed the information to. His stats only appear as jumbled text in battle, due to his ability to tamper with code. * It's quite unsure if Broken!Science has other combative capabilities similar to Error or Ink, due to him rarely using combat tactics as a first resort, for mostly everyone other than Error!Sans. * Broken!Science has a soft spot for creativity in his heart. * He tends to sing quietly to himself when alone. * His blush is a mixture of blue and purple, oddly enough. * He can do "star eyes". * Broken, never learning the name of his AU, calls his AU "Home" instead of a title. * Broken has only used his Bad Time eye '''''once. * He has a tendency to give new people he meets pins; others are unsure on what they do exactly. * He can close his ''pupils ''along with his eye sockets, making it look like a pupil could be half-opened. * His companion, Fido, exists in the same pocket dimension that his lab coat is. * Despite his extra finger, since he likes to sing on his spare time, he also has a light guitar in his Lab coat dimension; which he uses to practice singing and such. * He is the only known character that isnt an "animal" from Vedomitale to have survived Error's destructive attack. Gallery Quite empty here.....You are completely free to add fanart however. :P 20170630_091846.jpg|Art by DerpyBlueberrySans 20170630_103147.jpg|Art by DerpyBlueberrySans 20170630_110704.jpg|Art by DerpyBlueberrySans 20170630_112432.jpg|Art by DerpyBlueberrySans 20170630_113351.jpg|Art by DerpyBlueberrySans 20170630_115836.jpg|Art by DerpyBlueberrySans Broken!Sci Overworld Sprite (1).png